


Why is it called Political Science?

by Lust_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, the trolls are human and attending similar universities.  With all the strangeness that comes with it.  WIP, still working on character pairings if there will be anything more than Rose/Kanaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is it called Political Science?

**Author's Note:**

> As a fair warning, this starts out creepy and I've been told that I should put up a warning to keep people from turning away because of this. It's actually nothing bad that happens so please keep that in mind.

Chapter one: Forever His

From the undergrowth of the campus' innocent snake berry bushes he watched her walk from her last late night class. She was passed by a brightly lit corner, looking at her watch as if she wasn't sure when the campus safe ride was arriving. It was just a ruse, he knew. She would end up walking alone like every night. Secure in the knowledge that she had never been attacked before, so surely it would not happen tonight. He kept himself low to the ground, watching as she pulled off her cute blue cat hat and ruffled her short messy black hair. The seconds ticked by and he could see her becoming more and more impatient. With a small huff she walked out of the light, closer to where he was, and started her trip home. She walked past his hiding spot and he waited until she was a good five feet ahead before starting to follow her, his hands in his pockets.

His hood was pulled up over his head, helping to obscure him as he walked slowly after her. Even if it didn't happen tonight, he had to be careful. Needed to watch her movements because really, why else would he be doing this? Every thought that ran through his mind was revolved around how she moved. Every step part of a dance only she knew how to complete. His own perfect ballerina. Her long legs striding across the sidewalk, blessing the very ground with her lithe movements. The way her pants shifted a tiny bit to show off her ankles when she took a longer step to avoid a spider. She would dance for him someday soon, and he could drink in the delicate shifts of her form.

Smiling, he looked up to make sure she wasn't too far ahead and had to stop short when he saw she had stopped in front of an apartment building. Almost all of the lights were off, but she was looking up at one of them. How could something so dilapidated catch her attention? His throat felt tight and his mouth was dry, seeing her crane her neck to try to get a better look. She never noticed him like that. Not yet at least. The way she looked up at the window wasn't quite like how he looked at her. Then again, nothing compared to his devotion. When she eventually saw that, he knew that she would be impressed. She would love him like he loved her.

She was walking again but her head was down. His heart plunged in sympathy but really, it was for the best. If she couldn't have what she wanted then she would have to accept him, she would be compelled. He licked his lips and followed her up the street. There were no cars this time of night. No one was walking to or from the bars since it was the middle of the week. His head raised slightly and his hood fell back as he caught up to her. She was half turned towards him, perfectly expecting and accepting him as he put an arm around her while he pressed the cloth in his hand to her face. She stiffened for a moment and then oh so slowly relaxed in his arms like the beautiful doll she was. Staring down into her features, he took a moment to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

Smiling triumphantly, Karkat turned towards his friend Sollux who was shadowing him like an apprentice. “Well?”

Sollux lowered the camera. “I don't think you're really in the guy's mindset.”

“What the fuck do you mean, that was perfect.” Karkat shoved the cloth into his pocket.

“I think he's right.” Nepeta chimed in. “Not that its a bad thing, but I didn't feel threatened during the walk away.”

“Well I don't really want to lock you in my basement and force you to love me. It's just a part.” Karkat scowled further and absently fixed Nepeta's hat for her.

“Maybe we could switch this scene to the park? There's less light there so it could help with the atmosphere.” Sollux offered as he turned the camera off.

“But why would she go through the park? We'd have to set up a whole other plausible setting. And we only have another two weeks to finish this.” Nepeta spoke up quietly, fussing with her hat. “Maybe if it was closer to the campus, in the parking lot?”

“There's more light there though.” Sollux looked confused.

“Maybe that should be the point? Even places that should be safe can be dangerous. And it could add more contrast seeing the stalker taking her away there.” Karkat nodded to Nepeta. She wasn't actually in his class but they went over his projects and notes enough hat he felt he could trust her reasoning.

“Alright, lets try it. But Karkat, seriously, stop staring at Nepeta like you're in love. It's an obsession, not a romance.” Sollux snickered quietly.

“I'm not--” Karkat sputtered, his cheeks darkening sharply.

“He's right, you've gotta be a skeezy slime ball Karkitty.”

Spinning on his heel, Karkat walked back a few feet. “Whatever, we'll go back a bit to retake Nepeta and the apartment then cut the walk to the parking lot so we can call it a night.”

“Should I try to look like I'm crying?”

“If you can manage it.” Sollux answered, jogging back to his spot, starting up the camera again.

The rest of the shooting was uneventful, although Karkat was straining to be as creepy as he could. Once the camera was packed up, Nepeta gleefully split her time between cuddling up to both of the boys. Sollux tried not to laugh, inviting the pair over to watch 'The Hand That Rocks The Cradle' to try to give them more ideas on how to act. Nepeta looked miserable when she explained that her roommate was expecting her back as soon as the taping was done.

“You're eighteen though, you don't need to answer to him all the fucking time.” Karkat scowled, though there was no real malice in his voice.

“Yeah, but he takes care of me.” Nepeta swatted his arm, “Like you and Sollux.”

“Yes, exactly. Only I don't have a little brother complex about Sollux.”

“You don't? KK I'm hurt.”

“Oh shut up fuckass.”

“I can't, that would make you happy, And I live to aggravate you. It's that vein in your forehead. Fucking sexy.”

“You two wonder why you're single, acting like that?” Nepeta looked between the two of them, leading the way to her home.

“I could be rolling in bitches, I choose not to because it interferes with my schooling. Also, the last girlfriend I had fucked up my Leviathan.” Sollux frowned.

“Fuck, I remember that. And then she turned around and was all 'but it's just a computer'.” Karkat scowled. If there was anything that could rile him into a fury it was movies and computers.

Nepeta listened to the two of them, a smile quirking her features. It didn't take long for them to reach her home. The lights were on so it was obvious that Equius was already there waiting for her. She was nudged on either side by the two guys she was walking with and it made her roll her eyes at their immaturity. Sollux was teasing that she was going to be grounded while Karkat looked half serious, asking if it was really alright for her to be out for so long. The young woman moved slightly and gave Sollux a shove. He was being the more insufferable of the two and by her thoughts he deserved it more than Karkat. The boys smirked, knowing they were getting under her skin and when they looked at one another over her head, there was a quick silent communication between them. Both of them were debating if they could get away with teasing her a little bit more.

“So have you talked to 'big brother' about helping us out with the project?” Karkat veered the conversation slightly.

“Stop calling him that.” Nepeta rolled her eyes. “But no, he says he's not comfortable with pictures let alone movies.”

“Well keep on him about it okay? That one part was pretty much made for him. I know Kanaya would love to see him fitted for the part.”

“Isn't she done with her script yet? I thought she would already have the part cast by now.” Nepeta blinked curiously, unlocking the front door.

“I think she's really banking on Equius changing his mind. To her, he is her black knight.” Sollux shrugged and then froze as he looked up at the open door.

Equius was looking at them all sternly, a hand on his hip. Moving out of the door frame, he motioned Nepeta inside. His dark eyes staring down Sollux and Karkat like he could wipe them off his porch steps by sheer will alone. Sollux was smiling up at him nervously while Karkat looked like he was going to run away from the muscled man. Karkat wasn't a nervous person but being under the strong glare of Nepeta's self titled big brother was nerve wracking. The larger man blinked when Nepeta thumped his chest with her small fists, looking down at her in surprise.

“Equius, you promised me you wouldn't scare my friends.” Nepeta chided him.

“I'm not scaring anyone. Your friends are jumpy.”

Nepeta didn't look at all amused but she hugged her best friend anyways. Equius didn't return the affection but he did give her a rare smile. Karkat tilted his head slightly, watching the others hand come up to rest on Nepeta's elbow. It was a simple movement, but the tenderness made something in his mind click. The restrained strength and the protective way Equius tried to insert himself between Nepeta and himself. This was the way Kanaya saw him and viewed him as perfect for the role she had wrote.

“Equius have you talked to Kanaya lately?” Karkat blurted out. “I know she's looking for you.”

“If this is about that part she wishes me to play in her short film, I have already told Nepeta that it would be a ludicrous action for me to partake in.”

“But it would be so much fun. And you'd get to dress up so handsome!”

The tall man froze and looked down at Nepeta, a little confused. “Is there something wrong with how I dress?”

Before Nepeta could answer, Sollux butted in, finding this a perfect opportunity to lay more seeds of imagining in the muscled man's mind. “Well you look fine I guess, but have you ever seen the things that Kanaya makes? She's currently at the top of her class in creative design. And not to mention there are people looking to hire her right now. She's turned them down because she doesn't want to sell any designs before she has her degree. She thinks they're infantile but well... honestly you should just see for yourself.”

Equius waved a hand dismissively and Nepeta cuddled up to her friend's side. Batting at his hands, she giggled and pulled his attention to her. Karkat saw this as an opportunity to step off the porch and he tried to motion Sollux to come with him. The other teen took a quick glance at Nepeta and put a hand over his camera satchel to make sure the equipment wouldn't be jostled as he stepped down. Sollux adjusted his dual colored glasses and reached into his pocket, whipping out his cell phone. Making a sharp whistling noise, he caught Equius' attention and quickly snapped a picture of his surprised expression. The taller man seethed and Nepeta had to hold him back from jumping off the porch.

“before you get mad, jutht lithen.”

Karkat looked over at Sollux, surprised by the reappearance of his lisp. It was something he hadn't done since he was in middle school, but apparently being nervous brought it back in full force.

“I'm not going to give you a big thpiel about how everyone ith doing thith.” Sollux started and turned his phone in his hand so Equius could see the picture. “But ithn't there thomeone you'd love to thow thith thide of yourthelf to? Thomeone you can't normally becauthe you're afraid people would think it'th unuthual?”

Equius' jaw tensed and Sollux licked his lips absently. When the larger man tucked his thumbs in his pockets, Sollux slowly began to relax. He gave a tiny nod and even with the small amount of light on the porch, they could all see that Equius was beginning to blush. Equius shrugged a shoulder and let Nepeta worm her way under his arm. When he spoke up, his voice was just a little tight.

“I will speak with Kanaya. But I make no promises.”

“That's all I'm asking.” Sollux smile, his lisp once more under control.

The camera man quickly made his way over to Karkat and they started walking down the street together. The shorter man looked up at Sollux, just a little awed by the bold move he had just made. Grinning, he tossed an arm around the others shoulders. It was past time for them to get home, and he was fairly certain he could wrestle the TV away from their other roommate to watch something themselves. John could watch ConAir in his room that night.


End file.
